


we'll be a fine line

by shrekiejuice



Category: SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, CROSSOVER!!!, Crack, Fluff, M/M, also lucas is bitchy but in a good way, elliot and robbe are affectionate friends, i love that lil hedgehog, insecure sander, mentions of sexy times, that makes sander feel bad, there is just a lot going on, this is a ride, yeah i cried while writing it so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice
Summary: 'When Elliot called you 'baby' tonight... It really fucked with my head. He loves you, Robbe, you know that. I know it's not the same as us but... I feel like he knows what you need all the time. Like I'm failing you, but he's not.'orelliot, lucas, robbe, and sander all live in one flatshare and sander is starting to feel insecure about the affection elliot shows robbe.(angsty but there is fluff at the end, don't worry!)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sander starts to feel insecure of elliot's affection.

'Woah, wait a second man! You totally just cheated!' Lucas exclaimed, throwing a pillow at Sander's face. Sander just put his hands up in defense.

'What? No, not me.' Sander said, smirking, scooting over so Robbe could spin the wheel next. 

Nights like this were normal in their flatshare, as they were always caught up with work or school, and sometimes needed a break from it. It was also a great time to forgive each other for the endless nights one couple would keep the other up because... well you know. Sexual endeavors.

Robbe's turn was very lucky, making everyone groan. Robbe always had great luck with board games. Sander guessed it was just because the universe recognized the boy's kindness.

'Babe, that's not fair. You just got like, a thousand dollars.' Sander sighed through a smile, enjoying the way Robbe's face lit up with a grin. 

'Good job Robbe. You are so cute when you win.' Elliot said, making Robbe blush profusely.

While everyone else went about with the game, Sander couldn't help but feel protective. This wasn't the first time Elliot had shown Robbe the kind of love Sander should be giving.

_'It's eight o'clock in the fucking morning, why is there clanking in the kitchen', Sander thought, before getting up slowly. The second thing he noticed was the Robbe was gone and the sheets were cold. Hm._

_Sander opened the bedroom door and walked toward the noise and laughing. He soon saw Robbe sitting on the kitchen counter and Elliot standing a few feet away, cooking something on the stove._

_Elliot continued to laugh and in between his giggles he could hear the words, 'Sweet, sweet Robbe.'_

_Sander walked back to their bedroom, feeling like he might just stay there the whole day._

_Soon, Robbe came back to announce breakfast was ready. But, before he left the room, he noticed Sander wasn't looking back at him._

_Robbe stayed there for the rest of the day with him, and that made Sander feel better._

_'Robbe won't leave me. He won't leave me' Sander thought that night, as he soaked in the beat of Robbe's heart while lying on his chest._

But right at this very moment, Sander's overthinking got the best of him. Before he could calm down, he grabbed Robbe and pulled him in his lap.

'Sander! G-god, ok then,' Robbe laughed and looked at Lucas who was laughing just as hard. Once Robbe got comfortable, he sent Sander a confused look as if to say, _I don't know what's going on right now, but we'll talk about it later._

Sander was satisfied with that and he started kissing down Robbe's back. His body was so perfect, how could he keep his mouth to himself? Before he could get to lost in the endless sweetness of his boyfriend's body, he realized it was his turn again.

He went about the game, and even though he was losing terribly, he was still doing better than Lucas. He looked over at the short boy shooting daggers in him with his eyes, making Sander laugh.

'Lucas, why so bitchy tonight? Elliot not giving you your daily dose of dick? That's a sha-' Robbe covered his mouth before he could finish, sparing the embassment of his friend,

'You can't say things like that babe' Robbe said, shaking his head and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Sander looked into Robbe's eyes, giving him the 'puppy look'. Robbe gave in and gave him a few more kisses, making Lucas and Elliot make moaning noises. 

The whole table was very chaotic. Sander finally felt like he was calming down until he heard the words come out of Elliot's mouth.

'Baby, it's your turn'

First, Sander thought nothing of it. Elliot called Lucas 'baby' all the time. 

Until he realized it was _Robbe's_ turn. And, for some reason, that really made Sander's blood boil. 

_Sander rode his bike down the sidewalk so fast, he couldn't hear anything but the wind coming against him._

_He had got caught up at the tattoo parlor, not realizing the time until he had finished cleaning up his office._

_His phone had gotten lost under the desk chair hours before the end of his shift, and Sander hadn't even noticed._

_When Sander found it, he saw that his boyfriend texted him four times and called him once. Fuck._

_12:38_

_Robin: Hey angel. Do you know when you'll be home? I really miss you._

_12:45_

_Robin: Sorry, you're probably busy. I love you! Lucas was thinking Thai food for dinner. Text me back when you have the chance :)_

_14:01_

_Robin: I hope everything is ok up there. You usually check your phone after clients leave._

_15:14_

_Robin: I'm getting worried. Yasmina called and reminded me of an essay we had so I'll be working on that. Text me please. I love you and miss you <3_

_!6:00_

_*missed call from Robin*_

_Sander raced out of the tattoo parlor and sped to their flatshare on his bike. It was 16:32 and he was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago. He felt like a piece of shit._

_He hurriedly locked his bike on the bike rack on ran up the stairs, ignoring the screaming pain in his calves, telling him to slow down. The normal time from his workplace to the flatshare was 15 minutes. He made it in 8._

_He got his keys out and unlocked the door, hanging his leather jacket and taking his shoes off._

_He walked down their hallway, filled with polaroids and drawings, before peeking his head into the living room. He saw he boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch. The scene made his heart melt, but it also made him feel like an asshole._

_That feeling didn't cease as he saw a tall Elliot walk to the couch from where he must have been on the other side of the room. A blanket was in his hand and he laid it out on his sleeping Robbe, looking at the boy with so much admiration. Elliot started walking out of the room and looked up to see Sander standing in the doorway._

_'Hey Sander! We were starting to get worried. Robbe was freaking out but we convinced him your phone died or something. There is Thai food in the fridge. Goodnight!'_

_Elliot walked away with a smile on his face, leaving a frowning Sander in his path._

_An empty Thai food container and school books layout on the coffee table in front of Robbe. Sander slowly walked in the room, setting down his green duffle bag next to the couch._

_He sat down next to his boyfriend, rubbing his leg to wake him up. Robbe's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at him._

_'Hey! I missed you to today. Did you see my texts?' Robbe asked in an adorably tired voice,8 sitting up to snuggle into Sander's embrace._

_Sander smiled down at him and nodded his head. He explained his busy day at work and how he must've dropped his phone under his desk during all the hassle._

_'That's ok, I'm just glad you're ok. Let's get to bed, I have some unfinished business with you, mister.' Robbe said mischievously, grabbing his hand and leading him to their room._

_Sander felt better after that, but he couldn't help but think about how he wasn't there. But Elliot was._

Sander returned back to reality to see that Robbe was taking his turn on Sander's lap, and Elliot was watching him intently. Sander knows it shouldn't bother him, but he's so _fucking_ insecure. 

He started to feel claustrophobic, like his throat was closing up. It was a side effect of his thoughts. He felt like such an overprotective bitch, but he couldn't help it. 

Sander decided he needed to leave and go rest before he got even more upset. 

'Alright, I think I'm gonna head to bed. There's uh... a thing at work tomorrow. Early thing.' Sander announces before gently removing Robbe from his lap and standing up to walk to their room.

Robbe looked up at Sander walking away before setting down his game pieces and stuttering to find something say while standing up.

'Um... yeah me too. Thing at school. Wait- Sander-' Robbe says before chasing Sander down the hallway, who has already opened the door and walked in. 

Sander could hear Elliot snd Lucas calling after them, but Sander was getting dizzy. He sat down on their bed and looked up at Robbe, who had just closed the door. He walked up to Sander slowly, waiting for Sander to give him the cue to sit down next to him. Sander nodded and felt the bed shift to Robbe's weight.

'Sander, talk to me, please. What's on your mind. Did something happen at work? Uni?' Robbe asked. His voice was gentle, forgiving. 

Sander looked at Robbe with an exhausted expression. Where does he start?

'Robbe, there is something that's been going on for a while, and I... I feel like... like I'm not good enough for you anymore.' Sander said, unloading it all at once.

Robbe widened his eyes slowly, being taken aback. He was trying not to panic, Sander could tell. Now he felt like even more of an asshole.

Robbe took his hand and waited for him to continue.

'When Elliot called you 'baby' tonight... It really fucked with my head. He loves you Robbe, you know that. I know it's not the same as us but... I feel like he knows what you need all the time. Like I'm failing you, but he's not.' 

Robbe let out an understanding breath, taking Sander's other hand and bring them up to his lips. He kissed them gently and brought himself closer to Sander, wrapping his hands around the older boy's waist and lying his head on his shoulder. 

'Sander, you've never done a thing that could ever make me think I would want to leave you. You've never failed me and you never will-'

'You don't know that' Sander whispered, staring at the wall in front of him.

'Minute by minute, my love. I'm not thinking about tomorrow, and neither should you. Sander, Elliot is affectionate with me because that's how both of us express love. There is nothing between us that could ever change the way I think about you. You know that.' Robbe said, rubbing his hand up and down Sander's back.

Sander started to lean into Robbe's touch, feeling the heavy weight of guilt come off of his shoulders. 

'I love you, Robbe.' Sander whispered, his voice cracking and a tear running down his face.

Robbe looked up and his boyfriend, kissing his forehead.

'I love you too. So much. Come, lay with me'

The two boys moved to lay their heads on the pillow, facing eachother. Sander continued to cry as Robbe held him close and whispered in his ear. _I'm never going to leave you. I love you so much. You're my angel. Sleep now, my love._

Sander's eyes felt heavier and heavier as time went on. The two boys were tangled up tightly on their cheap mattress, keeping each other warm in the chill of January. But even then, there was nowhere else they would rather be. 

It was going to be them forever. Robbe and Sander. _Sander and Robbe. Minute by Minute._


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sander and elliot talk.

Sander woke up the next morning with red eyes and a headache. 

The rising sun crept through their cheap curtains, making the room bright and happy. No matter how tired Sander was after last night's breakdown, he was still happy.

Robbe was next to him, heating the sheets in the best way. His body was curled up against Sander's back, spooning the older boy. He felt so safe in his arms. Like it was meant to be, in every universe.

After a few minutes of listening carefully to the rhythm of Robbe's breathing, he heard light padding down the hallway, meaning someone woke up. It was probably Elliot, as he woke up before Lucas most of the time. 

Once he heard the brewing of the coffee machine, he knew it was probably time to get out of bed before the coffee got cold. He left Robbe asleep knowing the boy had been so stressed out with school the last few weeks.

He entered the kitchen with his head down, rubbing his temples in a soothing motion. 

'Good morning, Sander! I was just about to make some coffee. You look tired. Is something wrong?' Elliot asked, his voice still hinting sleepiness. Sander looked up at him and just sighed, leaning on the counter opposite from him.

'Fuck, I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have walked out like that last night. We were having a good time' Sander said, shaking his back and forth. Elliot handed him a coffee he had just brewed and leaned his head to the side to get a good look at his friend.

'Do you wanna talk about it? I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but... we heard you crying last night. I just want to make sure everything is going well in there.' Elliot said gently while pointing at Sander's head. 

Sander took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the counter before opening his mouth to ask a question. His mouth kept moving, trying to form the words before sighing and looking at Elliot.

'Do you ever get _jealous_?' Sander asked, tapping his fingers on the side of the counter.

'What?'

'Like... with Lucas. When guys look at him. Or call him by pet names.'

'Well sure. But I'm not really too worried about it. Is this about Robbe?' Elliot asked, looking concerned. 

Sander took another sip of his coffee before looking back at their room and back at Elliot.

'Yeah. Yeah, kind of' Sander finally said, rubbing at his temples again. 

'Yeah or kind of?' Elliot asked, letting out a tiny laugh, before going back to looking concerned for his friend.

'Well, we talked about it last night, and I think we have it all figured out. That's why I was crying. Just a lot of emotions at once, you know.' Elliot nodded slowly, waiting for Sander to continue.

Sander contemplated asking Elliot about the way he treated Robbe. It wasn't bothering Sander anymore, but he felt like it was wrong to keep it from him. Elliot knew almost everything about him, even things he's never told Elliot out loud. They just get each other in that way. They were best friends.

'Elliot, there's someth-'

Just then he heard and door open and he turned to see Lucas, hair disheveled and clothed in grey sweatpants. The way Lucas looked when he had just woke up reminded him so much of Robbe, it made the whole "multiverse" theory feel very real.

Elliot set down his coffee and walked to meet Lucas halfway. He hugged his boyfriend and picked him up from his place, making Lucas squeal.

'Goodmorning Sander! Is Robbe not up?' Lucas asked through the giggles, being sat on the counter.

Sander smiled at him and handed him his own coffee while Lucas waited for his own. The shorter boy accepted and took a sip before handing it back.

'No, he was sound asleep when I woke up. I think school is stressing him out a bit. He's had a lot of all-nighters lately.' Lucas nodded and crossed his legs before turning to Sander.

He mouthed _you okay?_ and Sander just nodded. He would explain to Elliot another time, there was no need to ruin the happy mood in the room.

Elliot started getting pans and ingredients out after some chatting, making both Lucas and Sander groan. They moved to the couch to watch the morning news after some time, Luca claiming that he had to 'supervise this gourmet chef' making Elliot laugh and smother him in kisses.

As Lucas and Sander started talking about plans for school that week while sipping their coffee, a sleepy Robbe finally came out of their bedroom. 

'Why hello there, sleepy boy,' Sander stood up to get his boyfriend next to him, 'come sit.' 

Robbe sat with his back to Sander's chest, stretching his legs out onto Lucas's lap. 

Robbe snuggled into Sander's chest for a while, watching the news before rising up to look at the kitchen.

'Is Elliot cooking?' Robbe asked. Both boys nodded. 

Robbe just dropped his head back onto Sander's shoulder and groaned through a smile.

_

Elliot laughed as he tripped over Sander's black spray paint can, making Sander run to help him up. Sander laughed along with him, holding Elliot's hand to steady him.

'Fuck, you're as clumsy as your boyfriend!' 

Elliot nudged Sander and flipped him off, muttering something like 'have you seen _your_ boyfriend' under his breath.

The two boys had been out in this tunnel for 2 hours. This was the place they went to hang out together, occasionally bringing their boyfriends. They enjoyed being here alone though, because they could really talk about what was on their minds. There were some things that were easier to say out loud when it was just them.

They had been tagging buildings for the majority of the day (Sander's being a lightning strike and Elliot's being a Racoon/Hedgehog), but they stopped here before going back to the flatshare for dinner. Robbe was going to meet up with the boys and Lucas was studying. 

'That looks good, Sander.'

Sander looked up at what he'd been working on for the time they'd been here. It was a fading face, half floating into the wind, and the other half steady where it was. It was a chaotic piece, but it was very Sander. 

'Thanks. I really needed this. I feel like I've had a creative block for a while.'

Elliot nodded and stated that he had felt the same. 

Sander looked over where Elliot was standing, looking over his shoulder at what he'd been working on. It seemed to look like raindrops, but Sander wasn't sure. Elliot's tall figure covered up the piece. 

Elliot paused his spraying and hesitated before turning back to Sander. 

'You were gonna say something last weekend, weren't you. Right before Lucas walked in the kitchen. The morning after game night.'

It was so sudden, and it baffled him that Elliot even remembered that. He had forgotten that he was going to tell Elliot about what exactly had happened. 

'Um... yeah. Yeah, I was. It's not that important though.'

Elliot shook his head, not buying the dismissive answer. 

'If it was bothering you, it's important.'

Elliot's crystal-like eyes bore into his own, luring the true answer out of him. He couldn't hide it from his friend. There was no point. He and Elliot was attached at the brain. They could sense when the other was upset or when thoughts were racing a mile a minute. This was his chance.

Sander hesitated before sighing and licking his lips, trying to get his thoughts in order.

'You know the question I asked you last weekend. The jealousy thing?'

Elliot nodded and waited for him to continue.

'It was you-I was jealous of, I mean.'

Elliots eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused. 

'You were jealous of me and Robbe?' Elliot asked, sounding lost.

'Yeah. It's not that I thought you two were like, um... fucking, or something. Um... It's more... how gentle you are with him. I don't know, it made me feel insecure?'

Elliot looked at the ground for a second before looking back up at Sander.

'And I guess I felt like I wasn't there for him as much I should be. For some reason, I felt like you were taking care of him more than I was. I know it's stupid-'

'It's not stupid, Sander. Your feelings aren't stupid.' Elliot said, sounding very sincere.

Sander nodded and looked around slowly.

'I mean, It's all good now. Robbe explained to me that you two are just affectionate. I understand that. I don't want to be like, and overprotective boyfriend or anything. I just really love him,' Sander stated, looking at his shoes, 

'And I guess I'm scared he'll leave me.'

Sander whispered the last part, almost enough for Elliot to miss it. It was gentle and soft, but Elliot felt every heavy and painful weight of those words. Because he felt that too.

Elliot dropped his spray paint can on the ground before walking to his friend and enveloping him a bone-crushing hug. After the initial shock of the movement, Sander slowly raised his arms to hug him back. They stayed like this for a while before Sander moved his head onto Elliot's chest, letting tears fall from his eyes. 

Elliot felt Sander sob and realized his friend was crying. He started to whisper into the space before him, knowing Sander needed to hear it. 

_He won't leave you, Sander. He loves you. He adores you. He knows how much you care for him. He knows Sander, you can see it on his face when he sees you. His face lights up. He loves you. HelovesyouHelovesyouHelovesyou._

The words flowed into Sander's mind, relaxing his thoughts. His friends arms were still around him, making him feel safe.

Sander slowly backed out of the embrace, face red and sporting swollen undereye bags. Elliot rubbed his shoulder and picked up his backpack, signaling Sander to do the same. 

'Let's get home to our boys.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok welll, as requested, here's part two! i hope it met expectations! let me know if you want to see anything else! :))

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! i hoped you liked this lil crossover. i've been dying for something like this for a while so i kinda did it myself haha. 
> 
> im @robbekoala on tumblr :))


End file.
